User blog:Sport Shouting/TehSpartan and Drayco vs Sith Venator and Richard Starkey Sci-Fi
Also If you don't know, Lasmoore gave me his sci fi tourny. Intro Drayco- The mercenary and insane warrior filled with combat skills and size. with his partner TehSpartan- The successful warrior who leads a strong unit of soldiers. The group will be battling..... Sith Venator- The immense warrior who lost connection to the force and searches for answers. with his partner Richard Starkey- The warrior who fought to avenge his race against evil WHO IS DEADLIEST???? Weapons and Details Drayco *Height- 6'7" *Ethnicity- Human (Pale White) *Melee- Cortosis Katana and Adamantium short sword *Close- Wrist Mounted Flamethrower *Mid- C-14 Imapler Gauss Rifle *Long- M-98 Widow Anti-Material Rifle *Special- L4 Biotic Implants *Armor- Heavily Modified Enclave Remnants Power Armor *Personality- Drayco is...to put it bluntly, the closest you can get to criminally insane without technically being illegal to walk amongst the general populace, and certainly would have been taken away long ago if not for his special line of work. While Drayco is prone to burts of emotion, almost always either anger or more commonly, humerous nonsense, he remains incredibly loyal to those he stands by, and would gladly take a bullet for anyone he calls "friend". There's not much he wouldn't do, and is completley unpredictable, even to telepaths. Also, he REALLY likes fire, and has some major authority issues. *Background- Born on a backwater world at the edge of the galaxy, Drayco was always something of a wild card. While he managed to avoid issues most of the time thanks to his silver tounge and insane charisma and luck, it wasn't apparent just how much these skills would aid him until he took the first frieghter off world on his 17th birthday and began work as a mercenary. It wasn't long before his skill and eccentricies made him a rather well known member of the mercenary circle, mostly because he was crazy, and wore a tie pretty much everywhere. Because he was crazy enough to take suicide missions, but honorable enough not to be complete monster or slaver, the Central Alliance began hiring Drayco to perform various "impossible" missions, all of which he managed. After a massive conspiracy buckled the Alliance's reign, Drayco found himself drifting world to world, trying to find a meaning that he was missing in his life and maybe learn a little about himself along the way... TehSpartan Height: 6.54 Weight: 200 lbs Melee: Energy Stave (Halo) Close: M-6 Carnifex Hand Canon (Mass Effect) Mid: Plasma Caster(Predator) Long: M-29 Incisor (ME) Special: 101110 Cannon (Borderlands) Armor: Mandalorian Armor designed to fit a Turian Ethnicity: Turian Background: Born as an orphan listlessly wondering The Citadel. As a teen he joined up with the Blue Suns and quickly rose through ranks becoming a Centurion after driving the Blood Pack off Zakeera Ward. One day as he was leading a escort of eezo to a backwater base it was attack be a group of humans in strange armor. All of his team but him were killed. The strange men took him with them. He convinced them that he could work with them. They created a custom set of armor for him and he spends his days working as one of the most successful freelance mercs in the galaxy. Sith Venator Melee: Beskad Close: Dual M6D Personal Defense Weapon System and DC-17 Hand Blaster Mid: DC-15A Blaster Rifle Long: M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle Special: Thermal Detonator Launcher Armor: Mandalorian Armor with Energy Shields Height: 8.0 feet Weight: 300+ Ethnicity: Māori Personality: [1] Background: [2]-Recently has lost his connection the the force, to find out how this is happened he has teamed up with Richard as they look around the universe for answers. Richard Starkey 'Melee: Lightening Striker (Level 3) http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Striker Close: Sledge's Shotgun http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Sledge%27s_Shotgun Mid: Unidentified Forerunner Weaponhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Unidentified_Forerunner_Weapon Long: Hard sound Rifle http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Hard_Sound_Rifle Special: Stasis http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Stasis_Module and Kinesishttp://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Kinesis_Module Armor: Forerunner Combat Skin Class 18 http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Forerunner_Combat_Skin Height: 5.7 Weight: 160 lbs. Ethnicity: Crogenitor http://darksporegame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Crogenitors Personallity: At first glance, he seems to be a nice guy, but if you get on his bad side.... I'll leave that to your imagination. Cold-blooded and brutal, he kills all who stand in the path of his ultimate goal, to Kill the evil and merciless Grox(http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Grox), who destroyed a planet founded by him, killing all inhabitants. Background: After almost his entire race was killed by the darkspore (http://darksporegame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Darkspore) he was taken in by zelem(http://darksporegame.wikia.com/wiki/Zelem) himself. He went through vigorous training that any lesser creature would of died in, he is also extremely intelligence, his mentor being zelem, and was also genetically engineered while living in Zelem's nexus. He later left the nexus and started a colony on a newly discovered planet. When one day a passing fleet of grox came and massacred all of the planet except him. After which he swore revenge, and to this day, hunts down grox Relationship with partner: Managed to get help from Sith Venator in his struggle to eliminate the grox October 24 by Richard Starkey Notes The battle will take place in a building that Sith and Richard Starkey are attacked in. Voting Voting ends in 10 days (December 13) or until I find a lack of votes Battle Richard Starkey and Sith Venator are discussing a strategy to find how Sith lost control with the force. Hiding behind a wall are TehSpartan and Drayco. TehSpartan tiptoes over and fires the Plasma Caster. It deflects off of Sith's Mandalorian armor. Each mid or long range weapon is being used in the firefight. Sith and Drayco battle. Drayco uses his wrist flamethrower and slightly blurs Sith's vision for 5 seconds. When he recovers, he hits Drayco with his Beskad. Drayco is wounded. But, his combo of melee weapons slices Sith. Sith is yelling in pain. Sith fires his Thermal Detonator launcher towards Drayco. Drayco dies in the explosion. TehSpartan fights Richard, who is aware that Sith needs medical attention. TehSpartan is using all of his weapons to fight off Richard. He counters a melee strike with a shotgun blast that stuns Teh. Teh soon recovers and points his hand cannon towards Richard's head. Richard ducks from a shot then cuts off Teh's head with the Lightening Striker. Richard runs toward Sith. He gets a stretcher. Another man runs over to them. "He needs medical care, now!" yells Richard. They rush Sith to medical care...... '''''WINNER- RICHARD STARKEY AND SITH VENATOR Category:Blog posts